


short answer long answer

by ElijahDarling



Series: Ten Week Countdown to Season Two [9]
Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Bullying, Episode Related, Episode: Extraordinary Circumstances, Episode: s01e09 Extraordinary Circumstances, F/F, Gen, Ten Week Countdown, yeah that's right mother fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahDarling/pseuds/ElijahDarling
Summary: "Before she learned to read, she organized by color."Kate Littlejohn isn't a lover of mess.





	short answer long answer

**Author's Note:**

> I felt guilty about never finishing the countdown. It's very Lady Macbeth "I scrub and I scrub, but still I'm not clean".

Before she learned to read, she organized by color.

 

Her toddler board books had been sorted in a rainbow spectrum.

 

Before she’d rebelled in kindergarten and switched the order from red through purple to purple through red.

 

Her father referred to that as her “anarchy phase”.

 

Her classmates found her “weird”.

 

In middle school - the taunts of Kate Littlejohn being so ABC that maybe it was OCD. 

 

In high school - fishing her highlighters out of the dumpster and swimming laps until the burn of her eyes faded and the burn of her muscles made her collapse into bed and sleep.

 

When Anya says “I like your weird.” - Her brain breaks the words down to the letters, and sounds, and still doesn’t understand them being said in that order.

 

So she turns away.


End file.
